


See Me in a Crown

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun, crowned prince, is just itching to get his turn on the throne and fix all that his tyrannical father has done. However, when the ultimatum is set, there’s no telling if Kihyun will ever become king now…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iminterstellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iminterstellar/gifts).



> Sorry this is so short >< I promise I'll stay on this until it's complete! I really enjoyed the prompts, but this one just stole my heart because of the royalty vibes ^^; I'm so happy I got em, and, like I said, I promise I'll stay on this until it's finished!!! <33 i hope bemyfriendmv enjoys what I have so far~!

_ “Bite my tongue, bide my time.  _ __  
_ Wearing a warning sign, _ _  
_ __ Wait till the world is mine.”

Kihyun sits with one leg crossed over the other, his hands folded over his thighs. Before him kneels the latest in the neverending line of subjects, each giving a set of pleas just ever so slightly different from the ones before. Kihyun listens with a pleasantly open expression, one that shows he’s listening and is going to give the fairest ruling possible. He’s spent many years cultivating such an expression, an expression crucial for any monarch.

“Please, Your Highness,” the current citizen, a shepherd boy who couldn’t be more than Kihyun’s age, “I’m begging you. If you just have our landlord give us until next season, we’ll have the payment… with interest!”

“My Lord,” the landlord, a crusty old man who reminds Kihyun of his father with his scrunched-up face and his unfeeling gaze. “You cannot allow this boy to weasel his way out of paying…  _ again _ . His father did this, and his grandfather did this with my father. It’s how these people are, they just—”

“ _ I  _ will make my own decision,” Kihyun interjects, the man’s demanding, controlling tone setting Kihyun’s teeth on edge. The older man presses his lips together in clear frustration, bowing only a bit as he backs up a few steps. Kihyun holds back a sigh as his eyes flick between the two. 

On the one hand, if the shepherd’s family has a history of asking for extensions and not paying for it in full, then logically he shouldn’t allow such a pattern to continue. However, there isn’t a single part of him in which it sits well to kick this young man out of his home, his livelihood. Throughout his plea, he’d admitted he’d inherited the land from his parents, who had recently died in a sickness that had swept the countryside. 

Kihyun can’t help but feel guilty at being reminded of that. He’d spent the month the sickness had run rampant wearing his father down in the argument for sending the royal doctors out there to help heal those affected. Apparently, by the time Kihyun had gotten the courage to go behind his father’s back and send the needed medical personnel, it hadn’t been in time to save this shepherd’s parents… 

“I’ll give you the allowance,” Kihyun announces, earning a mixture of outcries from the two before him. From the shepherd, a level of unadulterated joy that one only sees from small children not bogged down by the world, and, from the older landlord, a noise of disgust and disappointment. 

“By royal decree,” Kihyun continues, unable to fight off the tug of a smile at his lips, “you will have until the next shearing season to pay, in full, what you and your family owe to the landlord. If you fail to do so, he has full rights by the laws of the land to evict you and your family from the property. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Your Highness, thank you so much!” the young man says, literally throwing himself to the floor in a full bow. “I swear, I’ll pay it! I will!” Kihyun gives a light chuckle, waving off the words.

“Be sure you do,” he says, nodding at the guards to lead off the two. Hyunwoo, head of the royal guard, is there in an instant, gently grabbing the shepherd by his arm and leading him away. Kihyun stares at Hyunwoo a moment too long, and he has to force himself to tear his eyes away to focus on the next set of subjects.

If there’s one person he can rely on throughout his day, it’s Hyunwoo… 

 

Later that evening, Kihyun’s in the dining hall, eating alone, with his ever-present man of reliability, Hyunwoo, standing in the far corner of the room. He eats quickly, quietly, and goes to his chambers for the remainder of the evening. He reads some official documents needing his signatures, signs off on them, and even gets in some light novel reading before bed.

All in the life of a crowned prince.

* * *

 

_ “Visions I vandalize _ __  
_ Cold in my kingdom size _ _  
_ __ Fell for these ocean eyes”

Kihyun awakens the next morning, the sound of his loyal attendant rattling off the day’s itinerary being his morning call. He sits up with a small sigh, rubbing at his eyes as he reaches blindly for his glasses.

“On your nightstand, Your Highness,” Hyunwoo’s familiar, rumbling tone sounds, alerting Kihyun enough to fully open his eyes. He pushes his glasses on, perching them at the end of his nose, and smirks coyly at the older man as he tilts his head to the side. He’s aware of his attendant hovering in the corner, the pre-chosen outfit for the day in his arms.

“And just what brings  _ you  _ to my chambers so early in the day?” Kihyun prompts, standing from the bed. His attendant hurries forward with his robe, though he’s never been a man to be bashful. He struts around in his typical sleep attire, or rather lack thereof, his body bare. Kihyun waves off the robe and instead starts towards the bathroom, gesturing for Hyunwoo to follow him.

“The last of the guests for tonight’s ball will be arriving midday, Your Highness,” Hyunwoo states. “I thought you’d want to know that among them is your friend, His Lord the Duke Lee Minhyuk.” Kihyun makes a noise of understanding, peering into the tub already full of warm water and fragrant lavender bubbles. 

“Have me summoned to greet him, no matter what I’m doing,” Kihyun requests, sitting fully in the tub with a long, drawn out sigh. Nothing beats a good, warm bath, in his mind.

“As you wish,” Hyunwoo says with a low bow. He then turns as if to head out, but Kihyun stops him.

“Is that all?” he asks, fully knowing the answer. “Don’t we have a meeting first thing this morning on the security precautions for the ball?” Hyunwoo turns back round, seeming confused. It’s understandable, of course, since Kihyun just made the meeting up. 

“Highness?” 

“Don’t I have a meeting with the head of the guard?” Kihyun asks his attendant, knowing the man will play along. The man, expectedly, hides a grin as he only nods. Hyunwoo’s confusion shifts to a sense of knowing as he glances between the attendant and the prince, humming in understanding.

“Very well,” Hyunwoo answers. “I’ll await Your Highness out in the hall.”

Kihyun hums as if that’s fine, sinking further into the water to fully relax.

 

The prince finishes his bath and dresses in the tailored blue suit his attendant had picked out and pressed the night before, his hair neatly styled to show off his widow’s peak and a certain twinkle in his eye only present when he’s seeing the head of the royal guard. Hyunwoo bows when Kihyun steps out into the hall, and Kihyun gives a respectful bow of his head in return. He keeps his hands clasped behind his back in an effort to keep from being too handsy as he walks alongside the man, having to keep up appearances.

He doesn’t much care about what the subjects care about his relationship with Hyunwoo, that isn’t the issue. He just doesn’t want his father getting wind of the situation. 

When Kihyun was only a child, his father had killed the pony he’d received as a gift only three days prior for his birthday to teach him a lesson, and Kihyun got the lesson alright.

Don’t ever let the monster know what’s close to you, who’s close to you, or it  _ will  _ be used against you.

So, they come up with reasons to have their paths cross, they formulate issues in the security or plans for Kihyun to require his presence, and the king remains none the wiser… as far as either know.

“You seem on edge, Your Highness,” Hyunwoo suddenly says, his voice breaking through Kihyun’s silent reverie. “I know you’re not looking forward to the ball tonight, but at least try. You need to know when to allow yourself to relax, or else you won’t be an effective king when your time comes.” The prince starts, his gaze hardening on the marble floor as they walk. 

“ _ If  _ my time comes, you mean,” Kihyun halfly jokes, a wry smirk coming to him. Hyunwoo releases a chuckle that’s clearly forced, and Kihyun has to bite back a sigh. “I’m not looking forward to the ball because it’s just more posturing. We need to look strong, fortified, rich, powerful. We can’t let the enemies at our borders know that he’s been sucking the kingdom dry in taxes for years.”

“I know that,” Hyunwoo relents, “but accept this as the distraction that it is. Your friend will be here, and I know you always enjoy it when he visits. Perhaps, even if you have to be at the ball, he can help you find some fun.”

“I’d rather find some fun with you,” Kihyun says openly, shooting Hyunwoo a wink. A light pink dusts Hyunwoo’s tan skin, and Kihyun can’t fight back the high-pitched cackle at seeing the blush. He doesn’t look around to make sure they’re alone in the hall before reaching over to grasp onto Hyunwoo’s bicep. He always enjoys the feeling of how it ripples underneath his touch, how the muscles unfurl their tension and Hyunwoo relaxes automatically.

Hyunwoo looks over, meeting his eyes with his stormy eyes, full of knowledge and determination. 

“Your time  _ will  _ come, my prince,” he assures the younger. “Just be patient and take care of yourself.” Kihyun can’t help but smile at Hyunwoo’s words, reaching up on his tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss to the cheek. He feels how Hyunwoo revels in the affection, and he inwardly swears that it won’t always be like this. One day, they’ll be open and the power couple of the century. 

But, for now, for Hyunwoo’s safety, they have to remain a secret.


	2. Part Two

_ “You should see me in a crown _ __  
_ I'm gonna run this nothing town _ _  
_ __ Watch me make 'em bow”

Kihyun waits with his hands clasped behind his back as a limousine is pulled through the extravagant circle driveway to the front doors of the castle. He smiles at his own reflection in the tinted glass, comforted by the stable presence behind him, and by the knowledge of who’s staring at him from the other side of the window.

The poor chauffeur doesn’t even have enough time to get to the door before it’s flung open, and the dark-haired prince on the other side is throwing himself gracelessly into Kihyun’s arms.

“Kihyunnie!” Minhyuk cries, squeezing the breath out of his childhood friend. Kihyun doesn’t even hesitate before hugging him back, relaxing in his friend’s thin arms. 

“Hey, Min…”

Minhyuk pulls back, giving a small nod to Hyunwoo before turning his attention back to his childhood friend.

“Jesus, you look so stressed,” he says, slinging an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders and starting to guide him away. “Don’t worry, I’m here now and  _ every _ thing is better when I’m around~”

“I think the fleet of tutors we had as kids would have to disagree,” Kihyun scoffs, smirking at Minhyuk’s words. Minhyuk gives a faux, scandalized gasp, earning a hissing chuckle from Kihyun.

“Keep that talk up, and I’ll just turn my car right around and not even stay for tonight’s ball,” Minhyuk threatens. Kihyun can’t help but roll his eyes at the empty threat.

“As if you could ever say no to a party.”

Minhyuk  _ hmmph _ s at that, but doesn’t do much else to respond. He let’s Kihyun guide him through the halls to the back entrance, where a massive hedge maze yawns out before them. His mind takes him back to their shared childhood, when they’d purposefully get lost in the maze and hide away for hours and hours just telling each other their dreams and plans for when they succeeded their parents’ roles. Minhyuk has long been the reigning duke over the northern region, ever since he was thirteen. His father had graciously stepped down, though later Minhyuk had found out that itself was due to sickness.

Now, all that’s left is for the king, Kihyun’s father, to step down and make way for his son. Then the two can work with their other friends and peers to create the utopian kingdom they’d always held close to their hearts. 

Unfortunately, there’s been no signs of the king doing such any time soon.

Kihyun leads Minhyuk into the garden, towards the heart of it where a little white and gray gazebo sits. The two nobleman take their usual seats on a bench facing the nearby fountain, the water easily spraying fifteen feet above them. It had been put in when they were both eleven, around the time of yet another tax increase on the people. Something extravagant always had a way of popping up around the castle around the time of another tax increase, though neither young man figured out why until they were older.

Kihyun stares at it with a look of disdain in his eyes, his nose turned up in dismay. Minhyuk nudges Kihyun’s shoulder, a silent method of getting his mind off the constant reminder of his own father’s selfishness.

“As soon as I’m king, that thing’s getting taken out…”

“You’ve been saying that for years, Ki,” Minhyuk halfheartedly teases, earning a rueful, breathless chuckle from the prince.

“And I still mean it just as much as the first.”

Minhyuk hums in reply, glancing behind them and giving a half-smile to the head of the guard, Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo bows his head respectfully, and Minhyuk turns his gaze back toward the fountain.

“I’m sure that’s not the only thing that’ll change once you take charge…” he comments, humming softly under his breath. Kihyun looks over at him then, his brow furrowing.

“There something in particular you’re supposed to be referring to?” he asks, a silent, threatening air in his tone. Minhyuk scoffs, shoving Kihyun a bit harder to get him to ease up.

“Don’t get your insides all twisted up, you know what I mean,” Minhyuk tells him easily. “You’ll change the law so you and Hyunwoo can be together officially, right? Do away with the whole ‘To keep our bloodlines pure, there will be no mingling of noble with commoner’ nonsense.” Minhyuk watches as Kihyun glances back to Hyunwoo, a soft, wisp of a smile tugging at the prince’s lips.

“Yeah… just one of many things,” he says, his tone airy and wistful. He heaves a deep sigh, his shoulders lifting and falling with the weight of it as he rests his head in his hands. “I just don’t know if that day will ever come, Min… It’s obvious my dad doesn’t see me as fit for the throne, because I’m not as greedy as him. Otherwise, he’d have stepped down by now.”

“At the very least, he has to die eventually,” Minhyuk says bluntly, lifting a single shoulder in a shrug. Kihyun smirks at him, shaking his head fondly.

“You could get hanged for that kind of talk, you know.” 

“Good thing I’m best friends with the future king then, isn’t it?” 

Kihyun snickers, shaking his head again as he leans against Minhyuk. The thinner man gives Kihyun a side-hug, staring once again at that infernal fountain… 

He can’t wait until that damn thing is ripped out of the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
